


Let's Be Unpredicable

by pizzaclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sorry bad smut, i ship this hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaclifford/pseuds/pizzaclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alright yo, this is my first thingy and it's bad I'm sorry.</p><p>I know this didn't happen but in my mind it did.</p><p>I'm sorry for the bad smut, tbh I'm usually bertter.</p><p>It's probably short too. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Unpredicable

It's been almost a week, maybe, since the Austrailians went home. They don't really keep track of time, but Michael keeps track on how much he misses Harry. His feelings just grow by the day, and it's driving him insane, but he knows he has to stay strong, because that's what Harry wants. Right before he headed back to Austrailia, Harry tols him that he'd come back fo him, and that's the moment they had their first kiss. That's what he wants back, he could really use happiness right now. 

Ashton tells him he's overreacting on the whole situation, and Luke tells Ashton he needs to shut it. Luke is very comforting. He may be the youngest, but he has the wisest words, that make Michael feel better for moments at a time. He's happy when he's with Luke. He always makes him feel better, but he'd be so much happier if Harry was there to give him cuddles and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. That'd be great.

Michael lays on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and watching some movie about love. This is what he usually does (unless he has some song-writing to do.) The movie doesn't help his state much, but he's too lazy to get up and change the channel. He's not paying attention much, anyways, he's thinking about the boy who promised to come back. He promised, he won't forget. 

"Mikey," Luke sighs as he walks by. "You okay?" he asks, and Michael replies with a scoff. Luke sighs once again, and lifts up Michael's blanket. He slips beside him, and cuddles up to him. "You know, he will come back." he assures, and Michael nods.

"I hope, I really miss him," he murmurs, wrapping a single arm around Luke's torso. "You're amazing, Luke. You don't have to do this." he says, using his other hand to run through his knotty hair that he hasn't bothered to run a comb through, and Luke scoffs at him, as if he couldn't believe him.

"I'm not Ash or Cal, I actually care. I don't like seeing you mope around, it's not right because you're usually always happy." Luke says. They sit in silence for the next few minutes, but then there's a knock at the door, which Michael is too lazy to get, so Luke gets up, and leaves Michael alone. But it's not like he feels any different when he's there.

"Michael, Mike, Mikey, come here!" he hears Ashton call from the front door. For a moment, he's hopeful it might be Harry, but then again they did order pizza. He gets up, and walks ever so slowly to the door, where he found what he's been needing: Harry. He wants to squeal, but that's not needed. He also wants to run, because he hasn't done his hair and he's only in boxers and one of Ashton's shirts.

"I told 'ya I'd come back," Harry mumbles, pulling Michael into his arms. "I missed you, I couldn't wait anymore. I needed you." he breathes out, hugging Michael close, as close as he possibly could, but Michael didn't mind, he hugged him tight, almost cried as well. Nothing could be more perfect. 

\--

They laid in bed, their limbs tangled together, and their lips connected. Nothing's really changed for the last hour, and they both liked it that way. Their lips were swollen, but they didn't care about that either. 

"I missed you." Michael sighs, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and disconnecting their lips. Harry's hands are placed on his waist, rubbing circles into hipbones.

"I miss you too, more than you can imagine. I was a wreck without my emo babe." he chuckles, pecking Michael's lips once more, because he honestly couldn't get enough.

"You're dumb," Michael laughs. He climbs on top of Harry, placing his hands on his bare chest. "But I'm pretty sure I love you... I think it's love, I mean, I feel empty without you, I feel like I need you, and it's sad to think you'll be leaving on Monday." he frowns, and Harry sighs quietly.

"Monday is two days away, we've got two days. And you don't have to worry, I'll come back, no matter what. I'll come back." he assures, pulling him down so their chests were pressed together. He sighs again as he kisses the top of his head. He wishes that he could take him with him, but Michael's got his own shows. It's times like these when he wishes he wasn't famous. He just wants Michael... that's all he wants, and all that Michael wants is Harry.

"Please don't leave," Michael buries his face in Harry's neck. "I know you have to, but don't. I need you, you can't leave..." he murmurs, and Harry pulls him closer (if that were even possible,) and actually considers staying, it couldn't be that bad. Michael's his babe, he'd love to stay.

"I'll stay," Harry says, and Michael lifts his head up. "I mean, I can't stay forever, they'll find me, but I'll stay as long as I can pull it off." he smiles, ruffling Michael's hair. Michael almost squeals (once again) but he knows that's still not needed, so he just leans in and presses his lips to Harry's who happily kisses back. 

"You're amazing, Harry," he breathes, pulling back. "I'm glad that you're mine." he grins, and Harry raises his eyebrows.

"We haven't mad that official yet, Mike."

"But we can."

"Is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then yes." Harry grins. He pulls Michael back down so their lips were connected again. The kiss is slow and sweet, but it soon became heated: Harry is on top of Harry, their tongues baiscally down eachother's throats, and better yet, both wanted this, and to go further.

Harry takes off Michael's boxers, then his own. For knowing eachother for only a month or more, they were moving way too quickly than Michael would expect, but if Harry is leaving soon, he'd really like to make the best of it.

"You can go further than just laying here naked." he assures, and Harry smiles. He gets off the bed and gets a small bottle of lube that he had for 'emergencies.' He plops next to Michael and smeared some lube all over his fingers. He looks up at him to see any signs of him not wanting this, but he only finds an eager face, so he lines his fingers up with Michael's hole, and thrusts his fingers in, causing a whimper from the younger boy. 

"It hurts? Should I stop?" Harry asks, but Michael groans and shakes his head as a reply. Slowly, Harry thrusts his two fingers in and out, and soon, Michael's begging for more, so he adds a third. As much as it hurts, Michael really wants it. He doesn't know why, he guesses it's because it's Harry, the boy he fell in love with in such a short time. Ashton, Calum, and Luke all told him that it's not love if you've onky known the person for a short time, but Michael always says 'love has no limits,' and it's so true. 

After a few more moments of Harry thrusting his fingers, Michael's prepped enough for the real thing. "I'm ready, Harry." he says, and Harry nods. He takes his hand away, and lines himself up with Michael. Once again, he looks to see if there's any regret on his face: nothing. He pushes in, ever so slowly. 

Biting his lip, Michael wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Not as bad as he expected, but it still hurt. "Fuck," he breathes out. "Hurts..." he swallows, and Harry leans in to kiss him. 

"It's alright, love, we'll make it through this." he whispers. He waits for him to adjust before thrusting again. He doesn't go too fast, but he doesn't go too slow; it was enough to make Michael feel good, especially when he hit his prostrate.

"Ugggh, Harry!" Michael moans loudly. He tries keeping quiet, for the others, but there's no way that's happening the way Harry is thrusting and hitting his sweet-spot repeatedly. Soon, he is yelling Harry's name and cumming all over his stomach.

Michael's hole clenching around Harry's cock is enough to for him to release. After riding out his high, he catiously pulls out and collapses next to Michael.

"I love you..." he whispers. 

"I love you too." Michael whispers back. 

\--

It's been almost a week since Harry has arrived. Michael's still walking funny, and Ashton, Luke, and Calum are still teasing him. Harry's also been caught, and he's in major trouble. Harry doesn't know what's going to happen, but it'll be bad.

He grabs his duffle bag, and makes his way downstairs to a sad-looking Michael. He sets the bag down at the door, and wraps his arms around Michael's waist, "Don't be sad, I'll be back." he murmurs. 

"Don't be gone too long." Michael sighs, returning the hug, and pecking him on the lips. 

"I won't. That's a promise I'll keep," Harry says. He pulls back, and takes the airplane necklace off from around his neck, and puts it around Michael's neck. "I'll make sure."

"I love you." Michael sniffles. 

"We'll make it through this." Harry kisses Michael forehead before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. 

He'll be back.


End file.
